


Birthday boy

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Himbos to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Miya Osamu is a clown like his brother don't @ me, Osamu has a short gay crisis here and there, it's SunaOsa week, lets gooo, no cake was harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: Osamu knew how to recieve confessions, but never how to do it himself. He prayed to God that Suna would do something about it because heaven knows he couldn't.God heard him, on his birthday.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157
Collections: SunaOsa Week 2020





	Birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> YEE HAW BUCKOS ITS SUNAOSA WEEK LET'S GOO

Suna was really pretty to Osamu. He always seemed to be.

The way he always seemed to be able to read him. The knowing eyes that would suddenly glance over him during class as if he knew how Osamu felt. Maybe pass him gum in the middle of the lecture.

Or chips.

Or sandwiches.

Or...wait a second-

(They're having Yakisoba in the canteen today, students will flood the canteen really quick, he'd have to get there quicker, maybe he'll jump down a floor and hop through the first year classroom window on the ground floor as a shortcut to get to it before it's over.)-

Also maybe Sunarin passing him snacks was just testing to see how and what he could feed Osamu in the middle of classes without teachers noticing. He's pretty sure there's a betting pool about that in their classes, maybe that's how Atsumu has been having enough cash to buy video games. He wasn't complaining, he was being fed good stuff.

And even better because it was from a particular someone. He thought it was cute.

The way he would walk just a bit closer to him while going home. Never acknowledging when their pinkies brushing as they chatted away, sometimes fingers brushing and hooking around each other's fingers, ignoring Atsumu and the rest.

The way his eyes would narrow just a tiny bit more at him and smirk when they had 3 on 3 matches during practice, aiming serves at each other, helping each other during stretches, jogging side by side occasionally when he wasn't competing against his brother. Helping in clean up after class and volleyball practice. 

He underestimated how his heart would race when he seen Suna shifting desk around after wiping them, bending over the teacher's to clean around edges...

Or how he always carried extra chocolates or chips for Osamu. Knowing his favourite brand of custard or how much he loved sweets in general. 

They always sat together on the bus to games and we're next to each other in class. Whenever they were out with the team or with someone else(Atsumu) they would walk together, they were always in their own little world.

He didn't know why but he thought it was pretty.

He knew actions were not supposed to be pretty. They could be kind, caring or.... loving.

But he chose to think of it as pretty.

It wasn't like he hadn't realised his feelings for Suna. He knew he liked him. Suna most likely knew and reciprocated but he couldn't get himself to ask.

He didn't know how to.

He wasn't one to speak up about his feelings, preferring to do rather than say.

That was one of the only similarities between him and his twin if he did say so himself. Tsumu was a loud mouth, but when it came down to feelings they didn't like to talk about it. They never needed to do, so Osamu didn't bother to learn. He would either do it himself or wait for someone to do it for him. He only spoke up when absolutely necessary, trying to do the exact opposite of his brother. He knew at some point he would have to learn how to speak up even for small things without being asked directly, but he would burn that bridge when he got to it.

He hoped this was just another one of the things Suna picked up on about him.

He wondered if it was obvious yet or not.

He tried the usual. They shared umbrellas on rainy days, he shared his food (HE SHARED HIS FOOD), he'd even made bentos only for the two of them on occasions, he brought him his favourite manga and went over way more often to play videogames or even just hang out alone. He did his homework extra diligently so he could pass notes to Suna, he even traded science answers with his twin for maths homework for Suna. He usually slept on Rin's shoulder or lap during breaks or on bus rides. When Rin would do the same, he would card his hands through his soft hair. 

He liked Rin's hair. It was soft and just long enough to make small braids that could be tuck behind his ears or hidden in the rest of his hair. He usually did it to annoy him, but he still thought they looked cute.

They went out to ice cream shops together, and went shopping in the konbini when he wanted to try cooking something, which he liked particularly for its domesticity. Walking around aisles picking up things from shelves, checking prices and discussing recipes, if Suna wanted to ear something particular.

Suna's mom and dad both liked him, he wonders if they knew about it, that was his crush. He would occasionally help Suna's mom in the kitchen and his own whenever Suna came over. They borrowed each other's clothes when they slept over at each other's place. He didn't care if Suna did that. (If it was Tsumu he would burn it once he got it back and that was an if, Suna had manners and would wash and give his stuff back, it would smell of his detergent and him and Osamu loved that, Atsumu would dump the dirty shit back in the cupboard with the clean stuff, pig).

He wondered how long they would go on with this. He wondered if he would crack first. Suna sure as hell knew what he was doing to him. Touches lingering just a bit longer after high fives, pats on the back moving a bit lower than usual. Hands would brush his face when he would throw a hand over his shoulder cupping his face lightly, touching him as much as possible, but not weirdly, but enough for Osamu to want to throw himself into the other's arms before he combusted.

They went to arcade sometimes after school with the rest of the team, everyone seen Suna standing over his shoulder, whispering codes and combos in his ear, acting as if he couldn't see the shivers that ran through him. He thanked whoever decided to keep those dark lights in the arcade because Tsumu would love to bring up how his face looked like a tomato everytime he and Suna teamed up with him. He had lost count how many times he lost to Suna because when he won he would like to get in his face and taunt him and his brain would immediately go 'holy shit he looks hot when he does that.' 

He had a love hate realtionship with how comfortable they were with each other. How they would pull each other by belt loops, ties and collars, the casual throwing of hands around each other's shoulder, the sitting a bit too close and feeling fine, talking just a bit softer with each other than the rest. The knowing looks and inside jokes that others, not even his twin, knew. The constant pairing up they always did for every situation. Getting each other stuff, without wanting anything in return. The casual compliments. How at camps they would pull their beds together, sometimes wake up holding hands if not cuddling, before pulling away without anyone noticing.

How had he taken nearly a year to realise that he liked this guy? God, maybe him and Atsumu are alike, fucking idiots the both of them, sharing 3 braincells, 1 for volleyball, 1 for food and the last was split for common sense.

This kept him up at night, tossing and turning. Atsumu was on the end of many kicks to the bottom of his bunk because of this. It was his(and his twin's so technically it should be our, but we don't spread communist propaganda in this household thank you very much) birthday, he wondered if Suna would do something about this thing inbetween them, or was he just overthinking it? Did he even like him? Had he just convinced himself that Rin liked him back? did he read to much into it? How did Atsumu deal with this overthinking shit?

"Oi!" Speak of the devil...

"Huh?" He wasn't irritated, it was just the fact that his brother was disturbing his gay crisis.

"It's 12, Happy Birthday." 

Oh shit yeah. T'was his (their) birthday.

"Same to ya." He replied, dryly.

He heard a snort from the top bunk at that. The fact they could say that to each always made them laugh.

He felt a something fall at the side of his pillow, a chocolate.

" Get cavities dumbass. G'night." He could hear Atsumu turn and pull his blankets up on the top.

" Tell me that after ya eat the pudding in the fridge. Night nerd." He turned staring at the wall and bit into the chocolate. The wall had some pics on it, he'd decided to stick em on when he was bored, one of them was of Inarizaki, a certain fox eyed boy stood out. He smiled at that.

Apparently that was enough to calm him down. He stuffed the empty wrapper under his mattress, smiled and turned to sleep, he'll see to Suna in the morning. 

Next day was pretty normal till after practice.

Kita and Suna had gotten cake for the whole team. Osamu had never been torn apart at such a decision, on one hand Suna got him(them, he has a twin) the specific chocolate cake that he loves from the bakery near his house but on the other hand ✨𝑲𝒊𝒕𝒂-𝒔𝒂𝒏✨( he'd bought a simple black forest cake, but the fact that it was Kita-san just, *heart clench*. He could have gotten them dirt and they would have thanked him.)

This happened last year, he could see tsumu already, one foot facing the door, ready to take off in a dead sprint. 

The team did this for everyone's birthday.

They would sing, wish and then cake them. Simple procedure, their beloved captain was proud at their consistency, not letting anyone escape. His own expression and the audacity to lick the cake off his own face and any hand that tried their luck shamelessly, solidly took him off as target. Fools. Thinking he wouldn't eat great cake, especially of his face, atleast it wasn't on the floor like that one time when he was a small kid at his own birthday. His mom had gotten pretty pissed, Dad thought it was hilarious.

Anyways, since he didn't piss people off as well( and as much) as his twin, he could chill, just have to wait for everyone to come back. He sat behind the club room just incase anyone did want to cake him though. He liked to sit and question why and who decided wasting cake like this was good and enjoyable.

Right enough, the moment they finished blowing the candles, Atsumu took off, Kosaku and Akagi hot on his tail, he casually ran behind the room and sat down, having grabbed a chunk on the way, while ducking from whoever had tried to hit him.

He went and sat down legs spread with his hands on his knees, licking the remains off his fingers, listening to his brother and the other's scream from somewhere around the other end in a distance, Aran might have got him. 

He should have grabbed more cake, or his phone, he gives them a solid 15 to completely ruin his brother's face and jersey. He was going to have good laugh at home, seeing Tsumu hand wash all the cake and chocolate stains from it in the sink, while their mother watches over him like a hawk.

Suddenly from around the corner he heard, "Oi 'Samu just because your brother's the local target doesn't mean you get to run scott free."

Suna? 

What was he here for? Last year he got the first hit on his twin, was he the new target?

Anyways, more cake for him, "Heya Suna, yer sure? I mean they usually don't throw it at me so.."

The other chuckled, eyes shining with mischeif, "Yeah, cause last time you ate it of your face and kept licking at it like a dog, upset they didn't just let you eat it."

Suna looked pretty like this, he didn't know why though. He was wearing the usual jersey, but the setting sun cast a warm glow on him. He wanted to hug Rin.

"Yeah, they wasted some great ass cake. I don't care bout what they do of tsumu's share"

While wondering at the beauty of Sunarin, he noticed the tape missing off the other's fingers, he'd forgotten again. He usually had to be reminded, but most of the time Osamu would put it for him. He wondered if his hands were warmer than usual right now, eyes glancing at them he seen the slice of cake in the other boy's hand. 

His eyes widened.

"Uhm..Why don't ya throw it at tsumu huh?" He tried to play it off cooly.

As much as he would love to hold Suna near he:  
1) Didn't want to join Atsumu in washing his jersey at the sink and  
2) He didn't want to accidentally make a fool of himself, whether it be *cough* a bit TOO mesmerized by Suna or blurting something out loud. God forbid he declare his love like this.

He wanted to mentally sort out everything by himsely before he even attempts to confess if he's doing it. He hoped this was something Suna would do though, because only God knows if and when that will happen.

"Cause I like ya better." Suna declared, looking down at him with the cake still in his hand.

Oh?

Suna walked up closer.

Oh?

There was that look again. He knew that one. It was the look of a cat that caught a mouse, or a wolf it's prey. He seen that everytime Suna had a prank planned, getting even more devious when he seen the distress in the poor victim's eyes. He was lucky to not have been the recieving end of those till now. God, this better not be the start of it because woah does he look hot like thatz standing looking down at him with that smirk platered on his face, as if he knows something Osamu doesn't...

But before he could spiraled into a truly embarrassing situation, the grin suddenly softened at the edges and morphed into something close to his genuine smile......Oh?

"Yeah, sure ya do." He choked out.

Suna knelt down and sat between his legs, cake still in hand. Osamu confused as to where he was supposed to look.

"Don't..." He tried to stop Suna, but not making any other move. One hand on the ground for support and the other held up in surrender.

Suna finally smiled genuinely, cocking his head slightly to the side.

" Uhhh, go aim for Tsumu.." he gave a last shot. Washing clothes was a real pain but Suna being so close to him, with such a cute expression that made him want to grab and kiss him was a close second.

" But I like you, not him." 

His eyes snapped up from the cake to Suna's eyes with a sharp intake of breath.

That...

That wasn't refering to the cake was it? It better not be. That wasn't a look he would give him when he was speaking about anything else though. It was different then any other expression or tone he had ever seen on Rin's face or heard. He liked it. That phrasing as well just...

He better not be imagining things and jumping to conclusions, this might be his only chance.

Suna spoke again, "Are you going to do something about it."

"Nothing. Wouldn't try. I've already lost to ya."

He raised his hands in surrender and opened his mouth so hopefully Suna could feed him the cake or at least see that majority of it went in. 

The boy in front of him pressed the piece over his open mouth smearing it all around the edges, on his cheek and his nose. He ate the chunk that went into his mouth, letting the piece melt inside, the taste somehow sweeter from Suna's hand, then Suna wiped some off his mouth and spread it onto his cheeks which felt hotter all of a sudden, he didn't notice the blush rising to his cheeks. 

" Happy Birthday 'Samu." 

The bottom half of his face smeared with cake while he looked up; Suna chuckled at that, not taking his hand off his face. He liked hearing Suna happy, his face felt even hotter.

"Thanks, it taste really nice." He hummed, holding himself back from hiding his face, not wanting to break eye contact with the boy in front of him, hoping the other would read his unspoken words and wish.

"Thought you would like it. Bought it specially from that bakery you like."

"Thanks again...It's sweet." If he thinks about something hard enough, it would happen right?

"Can I taste?" Suna asked, smile going back to its usual sly one.

God, he loved Suna, and whoever had made up the idea of manifesting things by sheer will power. Shit worked.

He placed his hands on the other boy's waist.

"Yeah"

Suna pushed himself up, elbows on Osamu's shoulders in an attempt to minimise any more mess, letting his clean hand cup the back of his neck to pull him forward and pressed their lips together, briefly, but not before licking at the cream that was still on his lips, and then pulling away. It was a simple quick peck, but oh boy did it do things to him.

"You're right. Just a tad bit sweeter than I thought, maybe that's just you though." Suna stated completely ignoring the red face boy in front of him, who was barely holding himself together.

"Ya've...ya got it all over your face aswell now." Osamu was cool, nothing could phase him. Chill. Chill. Icy boi....

"No problem." 

..There was that smile again and Osamu broke.

He covered his face with his hands, he couldn't handle it, that smug smirk returned seeing the him the way he was. 

His lips were so soft and his waist so tiny, fitting perfectly against his palms, there was the faintest blush over his cheeks, his hand was warm, as he had previously thought, and still hanging around his neck, his eyes were softer than usual. He had cream around his mouth and lips as well and, Osamu had to physically hold himself back from crushing their lips together again, just to have a taste.

"So we dating for real now?" He asked, head still behind his hands.

"We have been for quite some time, but yeah sure."

Wot.

Did he hear right???

"I don't remember saying anything." Confused he peaked from behind his hands.

"You did. I bought you custard and you asked me to marry you; Huh. maybe you're right, you didn't ask me to date you, just marry." Suna stated matter of factly, faux innocence in his eyes, and bringing a hand to tap the side of his face as if he was thinking about how stupid Osamu could be.

He was an idiot. A moron. A dumb fucking tangerine. He was stupider than his brother and a blade of grass combined. What the fuck was wrong with him.

But no. This was Suna, he'd play it of cool for now. Freak out and go cray at home.

Home for the cray, school for the gay. A philosophy he lived by.

He had already made a fool of himself, one too many times. He was chill.

"So should I call you my fiance or boyfriend?" Nailed it Osamu, you suave fiend. Cassanova.

"How about boyfriend for now?" Suna smiled softly. 

...he put the ass in cassanova. Suna would ruin him. He can't handle this.

"Sounds perfect." He was pretty sure, that a person could die of heart failure because it just froze after beating too fast. He doesn't think it has happened because they were in love though, welp, looks like he's gonna be the first. 

What a way to go.

"Sure does birthday boy, now come here and kiss me again before we have to go and wash up." Suna wrapped his hands around his neck again, pulling himself closer.

"Want to go the arcade after's?" The least he could do or say, as he wrapped his own arms around the other. Blush still burning his face.

"Hmm, we'll see, but that better not be our first date, 'kay? It doesn't count." He pecked his cheek. 

He's pretty sire the other's were gonna start looking for them but he'd deal with them later. Osamu couldn't be happier. He smiled big and bright at Suna. 

"Yeah sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo and thanks for reading❤️
> 
> Ik it's like a week late, but this was something I reall wanted to put out for them both:)
> 
> I know it might seem kinda flat, maybe a bit o' mischaracterisation, I'm not exactly sure how to fix it. If y'all got any tips on how to deal with it, dm me @Confused_Gull.
> 
> I'll either comeback or start new with this fic. Just trying to get the momentum to drive me forward for this week.
> 
> Kudose, Comments and especially critique is appreciated.
> 
> Anyways, have a great daytime, nightime or whatever time you're having and I'll see y'all in the next fic.
> 
> Toodles,  
> Confused_Gull.


End file.
